Brooke Hogan
| death_date = | origin = Tampa, Florida | occupation = Singer, songwriter, television personality | year_active = 2002–present }} Brooke Ellen Bollea (May 5, 1988), better known by her stage name Brooke Hogan, is an American singer, actress, model, socialite, and television personality, and the eldest child of professional wrestler Hulk Hogan. She appeared in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) as the on-screen TNA Knockouts Executive, she held this position until August 2013. She appeared on the reality television series, Hogan Knows Best, which focused on her family and premiered on July 10, 2005, on VH1. After the cancellation of Hogan Knows Best, she starred in the now-cancelled reality series spin-off, Brooke Knows Best, which focuses on her life independent from her parents and living with two roommates. Hogan released her debut album in 2006, titled Undiscovered. In 2009, she released her second studio album, The Redemption. Early life Brooke Hogan was born in Tampa, Florida, the older child of Hulk Hogan (Terry Gene Bollea) and Linda Bollea. She has one younger brother, Nick Hogan (Nick Bollea). In high school, she took dance classes, voice lessons, piano lessons, and gymnastics. She joined the cheerleading squad of her Clearwater, Florida school, Clearwater Central Catholic, in her freshman year (though she only stayed at the school for the first half of freshman year). She also sang in chorus for CCCHS. Hogan graduated from high school at the age of sixteen. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012-2013) On May 17, 2012, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), the wrestling promotion where her father works, announced that Brooke had signed on to work in the promotion as an on-screen authority figure and a backstage consultant to the TNA Knockouts. In July 2012, Brooke confirmed via her official Twitter account, that she has continued to write and develop her third studio album. Throughout the Summer of 2012, she has been appearing on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), weekly on Thursday nights to help promote the female's wrestling division. On the June 7 episode of Impact Wrestling, a week after Hogan's TNA debut, Hogan give Mickie James, Tara, Velvet Sky and Brooke Tessmacher (now changed back to Miss Tessmacher) a chance in a four-way match to earn another shot at Gail Kim's TNA Women's Knockout Championship, which was won by Miss Tessmacher. In June 2012, Hogan gave Velvet Sky a part featured in Montgomery Gentry's music video for their song "So Called Life". On the June 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, Hogan chose James over Sky as the next challenger for the Women's Knockout Championship, but failed to recapture the title from Miss Tessmacher. In July, Hogan's father, alongside Sting, began feuding with a mysterious group of masked men, who had dubbed themselves the "Aces & 8s". The group's attack on Hulk Hogan on the July 12 episode of Impact Wrestling was used to write Hulk Hogan off television as he was set to undergo another back surgery. On the August 16, 2012 episod of Impact, Hogan hired Taryn Terrell, as the referee for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship match between Madison Rayne and Miss Tessmacher. In November, Hogan would begin a storyline with her father and Bully Ray after Austin Aries revealed a secret relationship between Brook and Bully. After seeing them kissing in a parking garage on the December 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, Hulk would end up suspending Ray indefinitely on the January 3, 2013 episode. The following week after Bully saved Brooke from a kidnapping by the Aces & Eights, Brooke accepted his marriage proposal much to her fathers dismay. The ceremony took place on the next week of Impact Wrestling, where Ray's groomsmen Tazz interrupted and revealed himself as a member of the Aces & Eights, leading to the group to attacking Ray, Hulk and the rest of the groomsmen. On the February 21 edition of Impact, after listening to Brooke plea, Hulk Hogan named Bully the number one contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Lockdown. at this event, Bully Ray would turn his back on Brooke and TNA by revealing himself as the President of Aces & Eights. On the following episode of Impact, Bully Ray touted the fact that everyone bought into his deceptive act the whole time to earn the trust of Sting, Hulk Hogan and Brooke as a way to get a chance to capture the TNA World title. Brooke remains trying to get a divorce from her husband, though he claims he still loves her. On August 16, 2013 it was reported that Hogan had been released. With the reported release of Hogan, the divorce storyline quickly ended on the August 22nd episode of Impact Wrestling, during the introduction of Brooke Tessmacher as Bully Ray's new girlfriend. Personal life Hogan is currently engaged to Dallas Cowboys Center Phil Costa. In wrestling *'Nicknames' **"Brooke-tini" *'Job titles' **'TNA Impact Wrestling Knockouts Division Vice President' *'Entrance themes' **'"New Girl in Town"' by Brooke Hogan (TNA; 2012–2013) See also *Hulk Hogan *Linda Hogan *Nick Hogan External links * Profile * * * * Profile Category:1988 births Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Models Category:Celebrities Category:2012 debuts Category:Hogan family Category:Living people Category:Actresses